Enterprise collaboration platforms, such as SalesForce Chatter™, may allow a user to generate feeds that track data record updates, user status, and/or share comments from other users. Enterprise collaboration platforms may also allow users to follow each other's feeds and view data record updates in the feeds. The data records associated with the feeds may contain confidential or proprietary information that may only be available to authorized users as per enterprise policy. Oftentimes, an unauthorized user may access the confidential or proprietary information contained in the data records of the feeds by directly or indirectly following an authorized user of the enterprise collaboration platforms. Thus, confidential or proprietary information may be accessed by unauthorized users.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current techniques for enforcing data sharing policies on a collaboration platform.